Generally an electrical connector includes a housing in which at least one electrical terminal is retained within a terminal cavity. It is known to use a terminal position assurance (TPA) device to inhibit an axial movement of electrical terminals housed within the terminal cavity of the housing. A packaging challenge arises when electrical terminals of various sizes are housed within a same electrical connector and require different TPA device designs which may operate in two different directions.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.